


mind

by frogsonharold



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsonharold/pseuds/frogsonharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spilled milk</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind

The inner mechanisms of my mind are an enigma.  
*spilled milk*


End file.
